


Leo wants some fucking Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, forced blowjob, leo is a thirsty slut, raph has powerful bottom energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where did it all go wrong? The slider thinks to himself. Of course, he already knew the answer to this question but it doesn't stop him from repeating it to himself internally. Well, it went wrong three days ago. Specifically on a particularly curious evening. Now Leonardo isn't usually the kinda guy to just go around snooping in his brother's rooms. But yesterday? It was just a mistake. A big, horrible, nasty mistake.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Leo wants some fucking Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Or: that time Leo committed solo bukkake to himself.
> 
> The second ready to go, piping-hot fic right out of the oven. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Comments and critique always appreciated! <3

Where did it all go wrong? The slider thinks to himself. Of course, he already knew the answer to this question but it doesn't stop him from repeating it to himself internally. Well, it went wrong three days ago. Specifically on a particularly curious evening. Now Leonardo isn't usually the kinda guy to just go around snooping in his brother's rooms. But yesterday? It was just a mistake. A big, horrible, nasty mistake.

Now around this time; everyone was off doing their own activities on their own. Raph went out to do his whole 'vigilante' shtick, Michael was tagging sewer walls a little ways out from the Lair and Donnie? His lab, where else. So that just left Leo. Dad, of course, was out of the picture, half the time it felt like the rat-man was invisible, usually glued to his chair or sleeping for the day. Leo still isn't sure why he did it yesterday, but it's too late to take it back, right? It was about half an hour after Raphael left the Lair in his kinda silly looking leotard and poncho (but don't tell him that). Mikey and Donnie had dismissed themselves from socializing in favor of their own respective creative projects an hour before that. They most likely would've both still been out for a good few hours.

Usually, Leo didn't care if his brothers went off to do their own things every once in a while, but there's only so many times a turtle can read the same Jupiter Jim comics before his cohort reassembled. To put it blatantly; that afternoon, Leo was bored. So what was a guy trying to pick his brain for any sort of entertainment meant to do? The slider remembered he left his skateboard in Raph's room. Not where he usually leaves it, this was just a one-time thing as his older brother asked him to come in earlier for 'an emergency'. Raph had accidentally ripped another one of his teddies and was feeling too frustrated to sew it himself. Leo, being sometimes a bit of a scatterbrain just sorta forgot to put it down until he got to Raph's room and then just. Left it in there.

But that isn't an issue, whatever. So as a bored slider would obviously do; he brushes aside the crimson curtain to his big brother's room and enters. Ah, and it was right where he left it. Perched beside the snapper's dented bedside table. As Leon went to grab it he noticed what looked like some little... baggies? Thrown haphazardly beside the little table, on the concrete floor. The slider tilts his head to examine it. What the fuck is that? It doesn't take much longer for Leo to notice the little dimples in the bags and- "Uggh- god, ew!" Leo blurted out. That's fucking disgusting. It was gross at the time and even after yesterday; it still was. Leo groans, repulsed by the discovery of his older brother's cum-filled condoms. They've been tired up into neat little bags and thrown aside. Leo thinks to himself, maybe he should ignore the discovery and just take his skateboard. Pretend he didn't see anything. Yet, another part of him stops that plan of action because of course, it does.

The slider can't help but feel a flutter in his plastron as he stares at the little bags, a tinge of red in his cheeks. This was just a normal reaction to finding something gross like that, right? As Leo now knows what the bags are he notices a smell in the air, emitting from them. At first, Leo feels like gagging but then he doesn't completely hate it. The slider forgets to feel the whole "being repulsed thing" for a second or two as he takes a couple more sniffs. Okay well, now he felt a little hot and goddamn was this ridiculous, really Leon? The slider shakes his head and snaps out of it. Maybe he should clean this up for his brother so nobody else has to suffer these findings as clearly he's forgotten to clean it himself. Leo loved his brother but he could be a bit messy sometimes, then again maybe the slider was being a hypocrite. Whatever.

Leo goes to pick up the condom baggies to throw into Raph's waste bin until he drops it as he feels something unexpected. The bag is warm. Like not lukewarm, fresh from the fucking pan and served warm. Leo drops the baggie and lets it wobble to the floor and he shakes his hand as if he just smeared it in something unpleasant despite a veil of rubber separating his fingers from the liquid. Leo lets out a frustrated huff and smacks his digits over his forehead. It's okay it's fine, whatever. So what if it's fresh meaning his brother had just jacked off before he left and so what if Leo just... touched it. Leo felt that flutter in his chest again and it seemed to linger. Man this was stupid. So fucking stupid. Leo picked the bag back up and moved towards the waste bin. Halfway over to the bin, Leo stopped to feel the bag in his hand. The warmth of it was getting to him, feeling mentally uncomfortable.

As he stood still and stared down at the bag the, tingling in his chest flared again and now he could even feel another part of himself begin to wake up. Ok so yeah, maybe the smell and the fact that it felt so warm in his hands was starting to arouse him. Thats totally fine, he would've probably jacked off anyways, since he was bored. As Leo continues to stare down at the bag, he feels his breathing become heavier. Oh boy... His brain was beginning to become mush, wasn't it? Not a great place to begin to get into that mindset or to start feeling this way. But nobody was home and nobody would know. The slider continued to argue with his internal monologue and as he got frustrated with himself he subconsciously squeezed the bag of jizz in his hand. Feeling the warm rubbery material holding the liquid squeeze around in his hand made Leo go blank, forgetting the one-sided debate. Leonardo sighs to himself as he knows feeling the warm bag around in his hand, squeezing it like a stress toy was arousing him. Leo looked to the entrance of his big brother's room and finally decided. He won't fight with the two sides of himself any longer and finally picks a winner of the debate. Leo puts the bag down and walks to the pipe leading out of Raph's room.

Haha, sike. Leo slides the curtain closed and turns back around. Fuck it, this might as well be happening. Leo scoops up all the warm liquid filled bags and pops them and himself up on Raph's bed. Leo sniffs and squeezes the bags in his hands, feeling the warmth rub against the palm of his hands and in-between his digits. His breathing doesn't let up, it continues to remain staggering and heavy. His slit feels hot and needy. Leo slowly pulls down his black shorts and rubs a finger against his sensitive slit. He winces a little and grunts to himself, squeezing the cum bag in his free hand as he does. Leo gets a strange idea and decides to stuff one of the bags between his legs and rub against his entrance. The smooth texture of the condom isn't all that pleasing but the warmth and knowledge of what the substance inside is turns the slider on further, his slit begins to dribble a little becoming nice and moist. But one of the things that the slider seems to enjoy about the little white baggies is the scent. Pure and concentrated lust waft from the seedy bags.

"Man, this is so fucked up" he admits to himself as he gets yet another idea that was terrible in hindsight. Leo delicately takes one of the squishy bags and neatly unties the knot keeping the seed contained. As the slider opens the baggie, he takes a long, needy sniff inside. The smell is overwhelming as it's finally out in full force. Leo huffs and squeezes his thighs together tightly as he does so. It won't be long now until his member pops out. Leo continues to sniff but that wasn't the main reason he opened the baggie. No, he had something much more devious in mind, he just wanted to relish the scent first. Leo sticks his tongue inside the bag and laps up a lick of his big brother's milk. The taste on his tongue is salty and delicious. Warm. Leonardo begins to drink out of the baggy, holding it with one hand and using his other to explore between his legs.

The slider flicks a finger against the sensitive opening of his slit as he laps up another tongue-full of the seed. A few more strokes around his entrance and finally he's home free. Leo adds another finger to his slit and pulls it apart, feeling his member push out from hiding. It's already hard and getting harder as he continues to lap up the warm, white liquids. He feels his cock swell and presses against the insides of his slit, Leo can't help but let out a long, lustful moan. Leo finishes the baggie and licks up the last of it from the corners. So he grabs the next bag, still pretty warm. Leo feels his cock getting needy now so he rubs a digit over the sensitive head, precum oozing out. Leo grunts as he continues to rub, more concentrated on getting himself off he forgets that he really shouldn't be doing this in the first place. So of course instead of being careful, Leo rips open the next bag with his teeth and a few thick globs of seed pour out and down his chest and onto his own member. This wasn't Leo's plan but it's kinda arousing. He looks at his cum-slicked cock and begins to have even dirtier thoughts. Thoughts of getting a taste of the delicious and sweet seed straight from the source... Imagining the warm cum slicked over his plastron and member had been glazed over his body by his own brother.

Leo forgets to argue with himself about how fucked up and wrong these sudden delusions are. He's not even all that attracted to his brother, at least not in the past. But something about his cum covering him and the idea of sucking off his older brother arouses him so much. God, he bet Raph was big. He wants to see it now. Touch it. Like second nature as Leo thinks about all his sudden delusional fantasies; he's been subconsciously stroking himself as he imagines the scenarios. His chest heaves up and down and he continues. He just keeps imagining it and grabs another bag of cum. One of the last two.

he rips it open with his teeth and lets it dribble down his chin. He glazes himself, this time purposefully, and smears the last of the bag all around his throbbing tip. God, it feels so fucking good. Why does this feel so good? He's not even touching himself all that intensely. Using his brother's seed like lube, Leo strokes his slicked shaft up and down, his grip becoming more intense. God, he was going to cum and soon. He didn't even care about staining his brother's sheets he just wanted to keep feeling this. Sure the slider had jacked off in the past, tons of times even pushing things up his ass for an extra kick. But never like this, never had a jack-off session felt so damn good. Leo moans loudly as he grips his shaft tighter, holding it as he feels it reach its hardest. Harder than he'd ever been, god... Leo's cock had swollen and throbbed greatly, even stretching his slit out a little bit, as it throbbed he felt it rub against his slit's entrance. Needless to say, covering himself in his big brother's seed was heavenly.

Leo takes the last bag and clenches it between his teeth. His canines poked holes into the bag as he clenches down, stroking himself and squeaking. Leo closes his eyes and just rides out the feeling. He laps up the cum as it dribbles out of the torn holes and feels the cum sticking to his shaft between his fingers. Leo was getting close to releasing. His desperate cock throbbed in his grip as Leo put both hands on deck as he felt his release building up. The slider bucks his hips upwards as he rides his own grip, he lays back. He was getting so fucking close and every second felt amazing. He let out long, stifled moans, clenching the last bag of warm seed between his teeth, feeling it ooze down his throat. Leo felt so fucking good, it was all he could concentrate on or even care about in the moment. So much so he didn't hear the large footsteps making their way towards the room. Muffled from the other side, Leo doesn't hear his older brother call out.

"What's going on in there?" Raph demands as he cautiously slides open his curtain. And as soon as the snapper examines the room, he finds his brother jacking off, glazed in cum on his own bed. Leo opens his eyes and stares back giving one last hard stroke. He cums. Leo had finally reached his release just as he opens his eyes to find his brother staring right at him. Leo's eyes go wide and he covers his mouth with both hands as thick globs of his own seed sputter out of his throbbing member, onto the bed and dribble down to the floor. Raph stares back at Leo, speechless. The snapper's eyes trained on his brother's twitchy, swollen cock as it shot out semen. Jesus fucking christ.

Raph silently slides the curtain closed, his eyes still set on Leo's.

"Raph- I- Oh my god I'm so sorry. Don't tell anyone please, oh my god-" Leo starts to ramble out a broken and desperate half apology half plea to his brother as he finally finished riding out his orgasm and fell down from the high. Leo continues to desperately beg his brother and tell him, sorry, covering himself up with Raph's now stained, red blanket. Tears form at the corners of Leo's eyes as his voice becomes softer and softer. Leo finally curls in on himself and repeatedly mumbles "I'm sorry" under his breath.

“Woah, Woah- Leo calm down buddy." Raph pipes up, his expression that of concern for his younger brother. He has no fucking idea why Leo had covered himself in his cum and started jacking it like it was his last day on Earth. But the snapper couldn't stand to see his younger sibling become so distraught.

Raph stands next to Leo and carefully puts a hand on his shell (trying to not make contact with any of the cum). Leo looks up to his older brother, seed dripping down his chin mixed with tears, he sniffles. The snapper sighs and taps his fingers on his hip.

“Look Leo I promise I won’t tell anyone about this okay? I don’t know why the hell you’d do… ‘this’, but I promise we can pretend it never happened.” Raph talks down to Leo in a soft voice, Leo looks up and pouts.

“Y-you promise?” Leo sniffles again and rubs his eye with the back of his hand.

“promise.” Raph replies. “It’s my fault I should’ve cleaned up… I didn’t know it would make you do that.” he adds.

“Make me do th- Raph you didn’t make me do anything. It was my own stupid, gross fuck up. A really big, stupid, disgusting fuck up.” Leo sighs and looks away from his older brother. Raph hums and strokes Leo’s shell trying to comfort him. Truth be told he wanted to clean this up as soon as possible and forget about the whole ordeal… The smell was incredibly strong and beginning to get to the snapper. Leo looks back over to his brother and he tilts his head a bit. A tinge of arousal shivers down his groin again.

“Raph you... Have a boner.” Leo mumbles staring at his brother’s tight leotard he was still wearing, he only just got back from vigilante-ing. The bulge is obvious, contrasted against the tight material. Oh… what the hell.

Raph looks down and stutters back a little out of shock. He covers his groin and blushes from embarrassment.

“Shit Leo no I’m not coming onto you, It’s just that smell-“

“I know dude, it’s okay. 'Same thing happened here…” Leo cuts off his flustered older brother as he continues to stare. Leo subconsciously licks his lips a little and even though he just finished an intense orgasm, he feels his member perk up slightly.

“I don’t think we’d be able to clean up all of this without going through some brain rot” Leo smirks and Raph looks away and rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, it’s just the smell. I can’t help how my body reacts.” Raph defends.

However the snapper’s erection doesn’t falter, it looks so tight, pressed in the fabric of Raph’s clothing and Leo just can’t look away. Leo can’t stop remembering his fantasies from earlier. The cum stained slider slips off the bed and walks towards his brother, a hand over his own springing erection as he does so.

“Leo uh what’s going on in your head bud-“

“Shh. Let me help so we can clean up easier…” Leo cuts off the snapper again as he kneels down to Raph at waist level.

“Jesus Leo, no. Get your head out of it, the smell is getting to ya.” Raph takes a step back and tries to convince his younger brother to get away. Leo shuffles a step forwards and swiftly puts his hand on his brother’s bulging crotch. Raph mewls and puts his hands over his mouth, his thighs twitch as Leo touches him.

“Leo don’t. I don’t want you to…” Raph softly detests his brother’s advances. For a big guy, he sure did seem to act small. Leonardo ignores Raph’s voice of reason and strokes the bulge up and down. It throbs back in response, enjoying Leo’s touch. Its owner is saying no but as it perks up further to Leo’s attention, that says otherwise. Leo’s breathing becomes heavy. Heavy like when he covered himself in his brother’s seed earlier. And that's just what Leo wants again, only this time he’ll be ordering it fresh. Leo’s heavy breaths go straight to Raph’s groin and he mumbles something under his breath. Something like another pathetic plea to stop. Something about how shy and submissive his older, larger brother is acting, makes the slider feel all the more aroused. He wants to hear the snapper continue to beg faux pleas to stop, he wants the big guy to crumble from his touch. Because as much as Raphael keeps telling Leo to stop, the snapper never fought against Leo like he meant it. After a few more strokes the snapper’s member becomes needier, Leo can practically see it pulsating and twitching inside the fabric of the leotard; it was beginning to want more than just light strokes. Leo gladly helped the poor thing out and gave it a long, slow lick against the fabric. Raph practically screamed into his fists as Leo’s tongue teased his trapped member. Raph was finally beginning to give in to his arousal like Leo did long ago. The snapper’s chest heaves up and down slowly, waiting for Leo’s next line of action.

“Stand against the wall Raphie… I don't want you to stumble back when I suck you dry.” Softly mewls the slider as he rubs his snout up against Raph’s desperate bulge. Jesus Christ did his brother really just say that.

“Please… Don’t” Is all Raph can muster. He begins to softly pant.

Leo takes his snout away from Raph’s groin and swears he can hear a faint whimper. Leo pushes Raph lightly on his thighs, directing him to back up to the wall. Raph does as Leo guides him to do and braces his shell up against his bedroom wall. As soon as the snapper is in the position Leo wants, he doesn’t hesitate to lick at Raph’s desperate groin. Raph mewls again. He’s kinda adorable when he does that, Leo thinks to himself.

The slider teases his older brother only for a few more licks and then stares up at him. His eyes connect with the snapper’s, a sweat has formed on the larger turtle’s brow as he desperately waits, something like a concoction of fear and lust in the snapper’s eyes. Leo smirks at him and doesn’t take his eyes away from his brother’s as he firmly grabs onto the leotard and tugs the fabric. Leo pinches a bundle of black clothing in his hand and tears into it with his teeth.

“Hey… Wait I like this outfit…” Protests the snapper but it’s too late as Leonardo pulls back with his teeth and rips a hole into the crotch of the leotard. The snapper’s imprisoned erection finally springs freely. As the pressure against his crotch is torn, Raph whimpers again. Leo gasps as he lays his eyes on it. His brother was fucking packing alright. He wasn’t even sure if he could fit the entire thing in his mouth. Leo felt his hand wander down to his own, now hard again, cock and gripped it. He felt a pulse run down his member as he drank in the view of his brother’s impressive girth. Leo presses his lips against the head of the thick member and gives it a slow, teasing kiss. It twitches back in response and its owner mewls again.

Leo starts to slowly stroke himself with one hand as he lays kisses down the head and down the swollen shaft of the snapper, he uses his free hand to stroke the base of the immense girth, feeling and rubbing the spikes with his digits. Leo looks up again to examine his brother. Raphael is looking at him with a desperate, pleading expression. He’s getting needy. And so is Leo. As one last tease, just to see how the snapper would react, the slider puts his finger into his mouth and pulls it back out with a long string of salvia trailing from it. Leo puts his moist digit over the entrance to the snapper’s urethra and rubs it in a circular motion. Raphael’s thick thighs twitch and he groans, a little from irritation and a little from the physical touch.

The slider hums, satisfied with the teasing, and decides to finally reward his big brother and help himself to something to drink up. Leo presses his lips firmly against the tip and then pops it into his mouth. Already just the head in his mouth and it’s a lot. Raph begins to moan softly and bite into his knuckles. The slider laps up the head in his mouth, bobbing slightly along the length, basically tonguing the tip as he sucks. Leo grips his own cock a little more firmly and lets out a muffled moan, enjoying the sudden swell of pleasure. A few more tongue kisses and Leo makes his way further down the shaft. As he bobs down further, the snapper lets out more stifled groans. Raph is starting to feel really good and if he doesn’t hold onto something he feels like he’s gonna give in and fall over.

The snapper takes one of his hands out of his mouth and firmly places it on Leo’s head for support as well as to start guiding the slider into a better rhythm. Raph doesn’t like to be rough to his brothers but he’s desperate for Leo to stop teasing him and just suck him properly. With a firm grip, Raph begins to guide the slider’s head up and down his length as he can’t help but buck his hips into Leo’s mouth as he continues. Leo is more than happy to let his brother start to take the reins now, focusing on pumping his own cock. Leo feels himself getting a little carried away as he no longer holds back from groaning as he pumps himself. The vibrations from his throat send waves of pleasure into Raph’s length as it happily throbs and bucks into the slider’s mouth. Raph is starting to lose his care as well, his member starting to become very sensitive and hot, he needs more, faster, tighter.

The snapper begins to pant heavily as he takes the fist he was gnawing on and puts both his hands on Leonardo. Leo only responds with a low churred groan as the slider pumps himself in rhythm with his older brother. Leo isn’t even really sucking the snapper’s girth anymore, more that Raph’s started to face-fuck him. Raph hungrily bucks his massive and throbbing cock into Leo’s mouth, forcing it further down his throat. Leo can’t help but gag a little as the snapper’s length invades his insides deeper. But Leo doesn’t mind, it feels wonderful. He voluntarily bobs his head down further into Raph’s cock until he finally reaches the base. He’s sorta impressed with himself! Raph begins to buck faster and harder into the slider’s maw, delighted with being face fucked and feeling all the precum slide down his throat, Leo feels himself reaching his climax. He squeezes his cock in his hands and rubs faster and harder. Raph groans and pants heavily, he’s getting close too.

“Leo I’m gonna.. hah ahhh…” Is all the snapper can manage to mutter, his chest heaving up and down heavily. Leo moans back in response, thrusting his hips into the air as he pumps his smaller member hard. Raph keeps moaning trying his hardest to speak again but the waves of pleasure overtakes the snapper. Leo can feel the girth in his mouth swell and choke him. God thats hot… He’s so close. Leo takes one hand and hungrily wraps it around the base of Raph’s shaft and rubs and strokes it as it moves up and down his throat.

“Leo… I’m… Fuck, hahh, AHh! Oh fffuck-“ Raph moans out as he reaches his breaking point. He pushes Leo’s head down deep onto his cock. Leo feels his brother break as his head is forced down and it sent him over the edge as well as he gives himself a few more hard tugs. It swells and pulsates into the slider's mouth as a small explosion of seed shoots out of his member. Raph had started cumming in his mouth and he starts to climax as well, his own seed spilling out and down his shaft and hand. Raph holds Leo down into his crotch as he groans needly, his cock spasms in the slider’s mouth. The slider chokes and coughs on the warm liquid oozing out and forces himself away from the snapper. He pulls his head back and releases the throbbing member from his mouth with a pop. Leo pants and groans as the snapper’s tip glaze his face with another load of cum, it dribbles down his chin and onto his plastron. Leo hungrily puts his lips up to the spent head as he laps up one last thick load of his big brother's milk as the snapper's cock pulsates and releases one last time.

The slider slumps down to the floor and splutters out a few dribbles of his big brother's seed, feeling satisfied. Leonardo can hear the snapper panting heavily and... sobbing? Leo looks up to see Raph's own face moist, but not with what's smeared all over his body. Raph is crying. Tears drip down the snapper's chin as he slowly raises his hands to cover his mewling face. No longer did that whimpering sound pleasured, unless, he was never doing it out of pleasure in the first place... Leo scrunches up his snout and wipes his lips. He stands up fully, still drenched in the sticky fluid, he tries to face his older brother more eye-to-eye. As the slider falls down from his high, the warm, warm feeling in his plastron drowns and suffocates as regret and guilt pours in like the start of a very heavy downpour.

"Raph... Are you okay?" Leo softly asks the snapper and tries to reach out a gentle hand. Uncharacteristically, at least for him, Raphael slaps away the slider's hands, sans his usual gentleness and care. Hesitantly, the snapper stares down at his stained, younger brother.

"Get out of my room." Raph horsely and firmly tells the slider. The larger turtle curls in on himself and sinks downwards, sitting. His swollen member had long retracted when Leo had finished.

The slider rubs at his arm and stares back. The guilt rising up from his chest goes straight to his eyes as they dare to leak a little.

"Please, I-" Leo starts

"Out. NOW." The snapper raises his voice at the slider, but even then his tone isn't completely aggressive nor malicious. It's more like extreme hurt and confusion. A kind of hurt and confusion that demands to be void of anyone else in the room to process said feelings.

Leonardo opens his mouth to try to rebuttal and raises a digit but nothing comes out. Leo clicks his beak shut and looks down at the floor as he feels his culpability sink in further. The slider slowly trudges out of the now very messy and disgusting room. Mikey and Donnie are both still missing from the more sociable parts of the Lair but either way, Leo wastes no time heading to the Lair's designated shower block to clean up... This whole situation.

As he enters the shower room and strips down his gear into a crusty, stained pile, Leo stands in the shower. The slider lets the water run down his body and with a big sigh he slumps his head against the wall. He starts to sob and sulk to himself. But he tells himself he isn't crying. You can't tell if you're in the shower. I'm not crying.

The voice inside Leo's head nags him ceaselessly. _You're a bad person. You're disgusting. Why did you do that you fucking freak? He's your brother. He's your brother. He was crying. you made him cry. He didn't want this. You raped him. Disgusting freak. Monster. You don't deserve to li-_

"Leo?" calls out a voice. The slider snaps out of his deep thoughts and swerves his head around to see who the voice belonged to. Standing with a towel in hand, his youngest brother stares at him with a worried look. The box turtle tilts his head.

"Are you okay? Why are you sitting like that in the shower?" The orange-clad turtle asks with concern in his tone.

Now usually the slider would put on his mask and try to give a convincing smile to his brother. But Leo just doesn't have the energy nor the willpower for that. All he can do is huff and tell the box turtle " 'm just tired."

The slider turns to get up and he leaves the shower. The stains on his body have dissipated from the water. But the stains on Leo's subconscious, his ego. Those would never fade. Leo leaves the shower-room, letting his orange-clad brother to be left to his own devices as the slider headed for his bedroom.

Leo sat in bed, unable to sleep. How would he be able to? After all that. After his horrible, selfish mistake. Could he trust himself? What if he tried it again or even to another one of his brothers? Leo hated it, he absolutely didn't want to think about it or think about anything for that matter. But that's not something he can control. He remembers it clearly as it plays on loop in his mind, like on a broken record player. He remembers how he'd smeared himself in the seed, how he made his brother join in on his disgusting and sudden fantasy. It all just keeps playing in his head but it didn't feel good. It felt horrible. Leo shoves his head into his pillow and screams. He keeps screaming until it hurts then he just sobs. His pillow becomes moist with his tears and a little bit of snot. But the slider refuses to lift his head. He just keeps sobbing. Leonardo cries and cries until he passes out, head still firmly planted in his pillow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few days since the incident and neither red nor blue brother have spoken to each other. And neither have dared make eye contact. A thick tension wafts through the Lair even between the other two brothers. How could they not feel it? There was something obviously going on between their beloved slider and snapper family members but nobody had dared speak a word of what that could possibly be.

Mikey and Donnie sit at the skate ramp, feeling sorta put-off from the tension recently nudging it's way into their social circle. The box turtle frowns and taps at his older, softshell brother.

"Do you think they had a fight? Maybe I could make them some "say sorry and make-up" pizza?"

"Michael I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. They're just both stubborn."

"Yeah I guess, I just hate seeing them this way."

"It'll blow over in a day or two. Then everyone will forget. You and I both know that's usually how those two dumdums work."

"You're probably right Dee."

"Scoff, I'm always right"

The box turtle snickers, his mood brightened at the conclusion his smart softshell brother had come to. And in a way, after two more days things did seem to "go back to normal". Of course, that's not true. Leo will never forget nor forgive himself for his mistake. And Raph will pretend nothing had ever happened yet unbeknownst to his orange and purple-clad turtles exactly why and so suddenly, but the snapper refuses for anyone to ever enter his room. Ever. Of course, the ladder of the brothers is blissfully unaware of this horrible secret. And even though every day it eats at Leo more and more. He just follows Raph's lead. And pretends nothing happened. And even if it makes the slider break down occasionally in the shower and sometimes the snapper suddenly gets jittery and flinch far too easily in Leo's presence. The slider and the snapper keep their mouths shut. But they both know. And they're both horrified.

And all because Leo wanted some fucking milk.


End file.
